Colorful
by XxXDevilXLynxXx
Summary: The tale of two teenage lovers. Cheesy summary, I know. But read please? c: Ignore the picture. It's being stupid.
1. Chapter One

Colorful

._CHAPTER ONE._

Shay: _This is just something that I thought up. Since I can't think of anything for For the Love of Amu, this is what pops inside my head. I hope you enjoy it. It's short, but the second chapter will be longer then this one. Bye!_

"_Angh!_"A moan.

"_Hn_." A grunt.

"_S-Sasuke_. . ." A pleasured, breathless stutter.

"_H-Hn?_"A broken, pleasurful grunt.

"_Faster, please!" _He complied, moving faster between his lovers thighs; making the girls gasps and moans louder.

"_Yes! Ah!_" He smiled, loving the sounds coming out of her mouth and the way she felt around his long, thick shaft; tightening. His grunts started coming out more pronounce, moving faster and faster inside her sex, knowing he's as close as she is. "_Sasuke!_" He walls clamped around his shaft making it harder to thrust inside her small hole, making his movements more forced until he also came.

They layed there a few moments, trying to regulate their breathing once more. "_Sasuke?_" Her voice was tentative, barely above a whisper. "_Hn?_" His was a soft murmur. "_When we go back to school. . . What's going to happen?_" The question startled him out of his sleep-like haze. "_What._" His question really didn't come out as a question.

"_You know what I am meaning, Sasuke._" He sighed, shiftiing her so she was under him instead of hidden in his side. "_And you know my answer, Sakura._" Nuzziling her neck always seemed to distract her, but not this time. "_Sasuke!_" She knew she was whining, knew it couldn't be helped.

Sighing, he kissed her neck causing her to giggle. "_I'm serious this time, Sasuke. School starts tomorrow. I'm. . .worried._" She was always worried about what will happen once they got back to school.

"_Blossom, why do you doubt us? _Nothing_ is going to change. Mhm. I love you and only you._" In the dark, his eyes appeared darker than they normally did and with his coal black hair sticking to his face it made him look even more dangerous than normal.

She sighed. "_I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm always so doubtful, it's who I am I guess. I just love you _so _much that it hurts sometimes._" Her face was red and sticky with sweat. He smiled, slightly baring his teeth at her. "_Shower?_" Smiling slightly, she nodded. "_Mhm, I believe we both need one._" More giggling.

"_Mmmhm, you do don't you?_"

Giggle. "_Yeah._"

"_Come on, love._"

Shay:_ So, there it is. Hope you guys liked it! If I made any grammatical errors tell me, please. I've been out of my head these past few days and just write on a whim. R&R! c: Bye now, loves._


	2. Chapter Two

Colorful

.Chapter Two.

Shay:_ Hi guys! Just a reminder, this is a story that I wrote when my boyfriend basically broke up with me without telling me. So, there may be errors. I've changed it up some so it seems to be in good shape. I would like some feedback! It would be greatly appreciated. c: Enjoy _Colorful_._

Sasuke awoke to Sakura's eniticingly beautiful face as it lightened in pleasure.

"_Agh!_" Her moan was barely hearable, covered up by her dainty hand. He finally came to the realization that she was pleasuring herself with her other free hand.  
This caused a smirk to slither up on his face. Wanting to startle her a bit, he snaked his hand over her stomach so that it would rest on her waist. This _did _startle her but didn't cause her to slip her fingers out of her very wet sex, it just made her go faster and to try to make her fingers go deeper inside.

Getting closer to her ear he whispered, "_Would you like my fingers instead, Blossom?_" He felt her nod against his forehead. Pushing her sopping wet fingers out of her sex he replaced them with his larger, thicker ones making her moan louder against her hand.

"_Ah, Sasuke! Faster, please!_"

He complied to her request, moving more skillfully and making his fingers go deeper inside her channel. In ther lust-filled haze, they didn't notice the door being opened slowly.

"_Sasuke!_" He walls clamped down around his fingers and knowing she was so near he started to move his fingers faster and harder inside her, rubbing her clitoris with the heel of his hand. Finally she came, gasping and moaning his name as silently as she could in her hand.

"_S-Sasuke?_" The voice wasn't either of theirs startled them out of their reverie and causing them to turn their heads to the source of the voice. There, in the middle of the threshold, stood Sasuke's petite mother holding a small box.

"_Sasuke Culliney Uchiha, kitchen. Now!_" Face red as an apple, she turned without another word, slamming the dark blue door behind her and leaving behind two very red faced teens.

"_I though you said your parents weren't going to be back until next Tuesday?_" To say Sakura was a _little_ embarrassed would be an understatement. She was _beyond _embarrassed.

"_They weren't. They probably figured surprising me on the first day of school would be funny and exciting. I'm sorry, Blossom._" He watched her as she shimmied into her black little fuzzy pajama shorts, edmiring her pink lace underwear as it was hidden from his view. He lacey black bra being hidden from his view next by a grey worn out "Of Mice & Men" t-shirt.

"_By coming in your room at. . ._4:30_ in the morning?_" Glancing at the digital clock on his dark brown nightstand it did indead read _4:30 A.M. _"_They're odd that way. Most parents are, right?_" Sighing he stepped over a pile of clothes nearest to his bed, putting his hands on her waist he turned her around to face him. "_Why are you so worried, Sakura?_" His deep, velvety voice caused shivers to cascade throughout her body.

"_Your mom walking in while you were getting me off, Sasuke! How can I _not_ be worried?_" She was crying now. Sobbing from embarrassment.

"_Sh, sh, sh. It's going to be alright. I don't even think she really cares, probably just majorly shocked that she caught us _basically _having sex. That's a normal reaction with mothers. I'm really sorry, Sweetheart._"

Pulling her close he hugged her to his hard chest, whispering assuring words in her ear. "_I-I don't even know why I'm crying. It just startled me, maybe even scared me a little bit when she walked in. What will she say. What will you _dad_ say? I've _never_ been in this position before. Never. I don't know what to say, what to think. I ju-_" She was cut off by his smooth lips smashing down on hers causing her to gasp; letting his tongue slip in between her slightly parted lips.

They broke apart gasping for air. "_S-sneaky!_" He laughed.

"_Mhm. Come on. Lets get this over with. Shall we?_" Grabbing her hand he pulled her toward the door and out, down the spiral stair case and in the kitchen where two unhappy adults sat at the kitchen island.

"_Sit._" Yeah, they were angrier then _he _thought.

Shay:_ So, that was longer then chapter one. I would gladly appreciate it if you guys would R&R and PM me? Telling me what you thought? Telling me my grammatical mistakes? Thanks! Bye now, loves._


End file.
